


Hydrangeas (上）

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 兄弟骨科，攻度目前看起來是司政加=加洛>燒加，某次燒加被骰子陰成總受後就再也回不去了
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Galo Thymos, 三加 - Relationship, 兄弟骨科 - Relationship, 燒加司政加原加
Kudos: 1





	Hydrangeas (上）

「普羅米波利斯行政中心發生火災，請求烈焰消防隊出動。重複一次，普羅米波利斯行政中心發生火災，請求烈焰消防隊出動。」

這種警報在普羅米波利斯的市中心屢見不鮮，但失火的地點卻讓加洛臉黑了一大半，原本還在休息的消防隊員趕緊起身準備，在經過加洛旁邊時全都用力拍了下他的肩膀。

「又來了啊。」

「我們會在旁邊警戒，這次火源就交給你撲滅了。」

「是⋯⋯雖然不是我的錯，但很抱歉。」

加洛扛著手上的纏，一臉受不了又來了的表情爬上消防車，並開始思考這次火災又是因為什麼樣的小火苗產生的。

普羅米波利斯共和國是個以燃燒者與普通人共存為宗旨的國家，此處的共存不代表沒有任何爭執，但至少能時而平穩時而吵鬧的一起生活下去，而不用擔心突然覺醒成燃燒者時會被抓去收容所過上一輩子不見天日的生活。

不特別區分人有無使用火焰的能力，燃燒者與普通人能過上差不多的日常，共享同樣的城市機能與相同的教育娛樂，這就是加洛的兩位哥哥治理的這國家不可動搖的準則。

但有一好沒兩好，正因如此，這城市總是火災頻傳，這讓加洛想起極東島國對某個當地城市的古老諺語——火災跟打架是江戶的特色。

當消防車開到事發地點附近，加洛看到一條青色的飛天火龍從某層樓竄出並朝大樓內猛烈噴火時，覺得連自己引以為傲的瀏海都跟著頭一起痛起來，腦中跑出的另一句東方諺語——上樑不正下樑歪。

「好啦，進入射程囉～去吧，加洛，好好阻止那兩個笨蛋！」

「會的，露琪亞，我會用纏狠狠揍他們一頓！」

通話完畢，露琪亞用力敲下按鈕，穿著滅火裝甲的加洛就這樣從消防車上那類似砲管的設備被發射出去，擊破玻璃貫穿到火龍竄出的那樓層。裡面的器具都竄了火，那一層樓沒有其他人在，不過這完全可以理解，因為這地方是統領這國家的司政官專屬的個人辦公室。

隨便用冰槍把火滅了，加洛朝火勢最強勁的會議室跑去，除了火焰燃燒的噼啪聲響跟自動冰槍射擊的噠噠聲外，他還聽到另外兩名男性大聲爭吵的聲音。

管他們在吵什麼，加洛一臉不爽直接把門踢開，裡面原本在爭吵的兩人一致回頭，露出些許驚慌失措的神情。加洛才不管那兩人在想什麼，下了滅火裝甲，劈頭就先給兩人各來一拳。

「臭老哥！你們在給我搞什麼東西啊！？」

在外面大樓飛舞的火龍瞬間煙消雲散。

「喔喔～看來加洛成功了～」

「真是的，我們的司政官跟燃燒者代表究竟是怎麼回事啊？」

「我到現在都還是覺得當初那屆把司政大樓周圍全部改建成水池的執政者真是英明神武。」

周圍圍觀的民眾終於三三兩兩的開始離開，雷米在指揮人群離開時還聽到「還以為這次可以看到火龍大戰古雷札X」之類的嘆息。

當怪獸大戰嗎？雷米挑起一邊眉毛，回想起有一次司政官跟燃燒者代表打到真的開出機器人，導致消防隊必須移動式救火快累個半死的過去，不敢苟同的搖頭。

兄弟吵架到會把整座城市捲入危機的劇情還是在電影裡發生就好。在那之後，就像被神安排好的一樣，掛彩的燃燒者代表跟掛彩的司政官就心不甘情不願帶著他們最寶貝的弟弟加洛到烈焰消防隊總部，強迫消防隊接受他加入隊伍，一同為撲滅火災貢獻一份心力。

雖然整體看起來是加洛逼他兩位哥哥讓他加入就是了。

回到司政大樓內部的會議室內，裡面一片狼藉，傢俱被燒到一片漆黑，冰與火殘留在地板，辦公室內潛藏的對應燃燒者防治槍械全數從牆內翻出並自動瞄準，只要有人釋放火焰就會毫不留情的掃射。

而現在，剛剛打得火熱的兩人正乖的像隻小貓併肩跪坐在房間正中央，低頭被眼前盛怒中的消防員訓話，手上的纏每敲擊一次地面，兩人身體就緊繃一次。

「你們這次又是什麼事？我不是說過要打架用拳頭就好了，幹什麼又在動刀動槍放火！？」

「⋯⋯都是放火的錯，他先動手的。」

率先發難的是提莫斯家的老二，普羅米波利斯的司政官。他戴手套的手指著旁邊共犯，原本潔白的制服被燻成黑色，衣襬部分還有些被火燒過導致的破損，完全沒有在電視上那副溫文儒雅的菁英模樣。

「你居然惡人先告狀！我已經很收斂了才只召出一隻火龍，不然平常早就弄出三隻燒死你這卑鄙小人！」

「大哥，一般吵架根本連火都不該點吧？」

「唔⋯⋯又不是我的錯，是你二哥太過分了。」

回話的是提莫斯家的老大，普羅米波利斯內的燃燒者代表。跟火一樣豪邁不羈，長髮、酷炫又叛逆感十足的黑色皮衣與司政官的白形成完美對比，氣質迥異到乍看之下根本不會意識到兩人是雙胞胎。

二哥很聰明，總是能制訂出優秀的計畫並讓他順利執行，在前司政官訓練提拔下他成了普羅米波利斯最年輕的司政官。

大哥在十六歲時覺醒成燃燒者，有著比任何人都還強大的火焰，他曾外出旅行過（其實是逃難）一陣子，認知到燃燒者的處境，最後成為燃燒者代表，為了讓燃燒者能像普通人一樣生存而努力。

雖然現實不像童話描述的那麼和諧美滿，但他們依舊攜手打造出這座繁榮的城市，加洛以他的兩位哥哥為榮，同時也曾認為相較之下毫無特色的自己會成為兩人腳下的影子。

結果他成了保險開關，在一個巨大精密的儀器中不會注意到的小東西，但缺乏後整台機器就沒人敢使用的重要物品。有誰能想到在他兩名兄長攜手合作不久後的未來，普羅米波利斯市內會流傳「看到青色火龍大戰白色機器人時，就快去消防隊找加洛‧提莫斯」的說法。

不過事實證明，手拿著纏直挺挺站在兩人面前的加洛的確是各方面的打火英雄。

「好啦，這次又是什麼事？」

「只是在討論垃圾處理的問題，我是希望大哥那邊能派一些人手常駐焚化爐，然後他就發飆了。」

「喂，你是不是漏說『燒垃圾份相當適合你們的工作，是現今能讓燃燒者完全燃燒的最佳場所』之類句話？我們又不是自願成為燃燒者的，結果你認為我們覺醒後活該就要去燒垃圾？」

「我不是這個意思，我只是說這份工作燃燒者能做得比較好，除此之外可以滿足燃燒本能，也能節省城市能源開銷！」

「這座城市當初不是說燃燒者也是人，能跟普通人一樣自由選擇職業發展嗎？就算會耗費比較多金錢時間也該堅守這價值！」

果然是這種看似沒什麼大不了但細究後又覺得不妥的議題，大哥把重心放在平等，二哥把重心放在效率，這些都沒有什麼對錯之分，單純看事情的角度不同，但麻煩的是，會讓兩人打起來的都是這類問題。

加洛半瞇起眼，臉上毫不避諱寫著「麻煩死了」四個大字，他不及司政官聰明，也沒有燃燒者當事人的立場，但至少有一件普世的道理他還是知道的。

「要吵就在論壇上打字吵，不要波及到讓城市陷入火海啊！明明是要打造和平共處的城市卻搞到差點火燒城是怎麼回事！」

「是啊，就是嘛～」

燃燒者瞪了眼身旁的司政官，彷彿那傢伙有雙肉眼看不見的狐狸耳朵跟尾巴，目前正幸災樂禍地搖晃著。若不是加洛在前面，今晚提莫斯家的餐桌料理就會少一個人，多一道名字很炫的新菜——火龍香烤賊狐狸。

在腦中偷偷想像狐狸肉吃起來會多降火，燃燒者面對眼前唯一的調停者開始提出辯駁。

「我也不是一開始就召出火龍啊。加洛你也知道燃燒者有時激動身上就會竄出點火花，然後這傢伙在房裡設置的保全裝置感應到一點熱度就冰槍冰彈的一直往我身上打，他也不打算把那東西關了，反而還一副看戲的模樣⋯⋯我是為了自保才加大火焰的，不信你可以調監視器！」

「⋯⋯二哥。」

「唉呀～太久沒使用了，被你的火焰嚇到，一時間忘記怎麼關閉嘛，抱歉～加洛懂的吧？」

「放屁！那按鈕不就在你桌子底下嗎！？現在就在加洛面前分清楚誰對誰錯啊！」

「啊啊！別再吵啦——！」

看著眼前剛滅掉的火又有再度燒起來的趨勢，纏再度用力敲擊地面，提醒他們眼前還有個被迫往身上抹滅火凝膠飛過來的仲裁者。但這次也許是已經習慣加洛的存在，兩人不但沒停歇，反而還越吵越烈。

「二哥你衣服都髒了，先去旁邊沖個澡換件衣服，然後去跟碧兒茹大姊說聲沒事，剩下的晚點再談！」

「⋯⋯好吧，說的也是。」

要讓兩隻打架的狗和平相處最先決的條件就是先各自隔離開來等雙方都冷靜後再做下一步，這點對人類也適用。加洛拍了下司政官肩膀，他頭髮跟白色制服都沾滿了灰，看起來確實很狼狽，犬加點頭接受提議，不再理會燒加站起身。

無論是什麼人都有些劣根性在，人不做死就不會死，偏偏加洛的大哥就是擅長做死，而且現世報會來的特別快的類型。燃燒者總想在一件事情上站上風，趁司政官還沒站穩身體時，手刀很賤的用力往他的膝窩敲下，打算讓他腿軟跌個狗吃屎並加以嘲笑一番。

他怎麼可能會想到司政官的腰會轉個方向往他身上壓去，然後像少女漫畫劇情一樣，燃燒者在加洛面前被跌倒的司政官壓在身下，嘴唇說巧不巧的疊在一起。

尷尬化成一陣沈默降臨在三人之間，澆熄了所有火焰，又成為新火焰的火種。

兩人相接的嘴唇發出可疑的水聲，臉頰微微鼓起後又消下去。戴著手套的手直接撫上燒加裸露出的胸部大力揉捏，司政官抬起頭，眉心緊皺，怒意全都顯現在半瞇起的眼，平常掛的招牌微笑已經消失，換上跟準備攻擊入侵者的獵犬無異的危險表情。

「⋯⋯可以啊。放火的你這麼欲求不滿的話就立刻給我把腿打開，我現在就在加洛面前幹死你。」

「二、二哥？冷靜點，那是意外⋯⋯」

「抱歉，我的錯。但比起你，我更喜歡加洛。」

「大哥，你別再挑釁人了！」

「好啦，先幫忙把你二哥拉開，他表情超恐怖的，跟前司政官黑著臉瞪人的威壓一模一樣。」

為了避免在這火災現場就此上演司政官與燃燒者首領的活春宮，加洛趕緊把二哥拉起，在他耳邊說幾句沒什麼用的安撫。

「加洛，幫我消毒。」

「啊？什麼？唔！」

司政官一把糾住加洛鎖骨上壓力衣的吊帶，直接將唇覆蓋上去，後面傳來燃燒者的尖叫，馬上跳起來把犬加推開，用母雞保護小雞的姿態把加洛護在身後。

「消毒個屁！要消毒去用酒精跟漂白水啊，幹嘛偷襲加洛？」

「放火的，我可是被迫親了你那張說不出半點好話的嘴，身心嚴重受創，只親一下加洛做暫時性消毒算很給你面子了。」

「光親個嘴就需要消毒，讓你幹了豈不是天天煩惱下半身爛掉？」

「這下你總該知道我為你做出多大讓步了？冒著染病死亡風險替你這放蕩的傢伙消火。」

「大哥真開心啊！我親愛的弟弟，為了表示感謝等等我親自幫你消毒，把75%酒精淋上去再點把火，包括你那根在內的髒東西馬上清潔溜溜。」

「果然你這傢伙嘴巴只吐得出這種低級的話！」

「裝什麼高尚啊？你剛還把舌頭伸進我這張低級的嘴裡！」

「那是你先纏上來的吧！」

加洛扶著額頭看著自家兩位兄長越來越低級的鬥嘴，心中滿是股價暴跌的無奈，上一秒對兩人爭吵議題感受的敬佩此時都像個笑話，之前爭吵還可以看成有深度只是手段過激，現在這糾紛跟小朋友吵架沒兩樣。

從大樓外看到烈焰消防隊的紅色飛機，加洛向他揮揮手示意，他知道駕駛飛機的艾娜會通知隊長他們收工，如果是平常的火災，也許加洛跟他們在事情結束後會去披薩老爹的店裡吃一頓慶祝，但那也只限於平常的火災。

正如加洛所認知的，他是保險裝置，既然是保險裝置，在危機確實解除前就將開關推回原處是極為不明智的抉擇，他必須留在原地，直到兩人間燒起的火完全熄滅為止。

兩個都是他重要的人——無論是作為兄弟還是另一層不可告人的戀愛對象皆是如此。

看著兩人似乎又要打起來，加洛趕緊手穿過一下大哥腋下把人架住往後退。

「夠了，吵架話題已經變啦！總之你們先分開，我建議二哥先去把自己弄乾淨，然後去跟碧兒茹大姐說聲沒事，我跟大哥現在這等你。」  
「我沒意見，就看那放火的。」  
「既然是加洛的要求，我就不跟你計較了。」  
「嘖。」  
「呸～」

冷眼對鬼臉，這是個讓加洛連氣都懶得嘆的日常結尾。司政官輕輕帶上門離開房間，少了爭吵的聲音，整間房瞬間安靜到讓人不自在。

但如果要說誰比較不自在，那肯定是燃燒者，證據就是加洛直視著他時，坐在桌面上的燃燒者直接心虛把臉別開，完全沒有剛才司政官還在場時的囂張氣焰。

「大哥。」

「⋯⋯幹嘛？」

「你知道的，二哥只是想要找個讓燃燒者能被普通人接受的政策。」

「⋯⋯那又怎樣，他是司政官，這是他該做的。」

「你真的這麼認為？」

「⋯⋯當然。」

「大哥。」

「⋯⋯。」

加洛坐到燃燒者旁邊，這次他不再說話，只是安靜靠著對方的肩膀。

誰都不說話，整個空間被漫長的沈默侵佔，燃燒者依舊迴避加洛的視線，讓加洛不經聯想到鬧彆扭的貓。小時候他的兩名兄長總是表現得很成熟，讓他有種難以言喻的寂寞，但已當慣兩人的和事佬的現在，加洛倒是有種反過來參與兩位哥哥童年的奇異感。

一開始加洛也會拼命勸兩人和好，但到後來發現在一旁靜靜陪伴是能讓兩人和解的最佳方法。燃燒者雖然反應像個彆扭死不認錯的小孩，但他絕不是個不會反省的混蛋。

在一旁的加洛看得很清楚，最初是努力撐起認為自己沒錯的表情，在自己坐到他旁邊時，那人帶著些許心虛與不安，時不時偷覷自己，像隻做錯事躲在門邊偷看主人是否還生氣的小動物。

通常他的大哥露出這有點滑稽的可愛表現時就代表已經差不多了。

加洛才剛這樣想，就聽到旁邊的人發出一聲挫敗的怪音，舉起雙手投降。

「⋯⋯啊啊！我知道啦，我知道啦！對不起，是我不好！」

燃燒者終於忍耐不住爆發出來，用力抓了抓頭髮，原本在剛才爭執中被弄到亂翹的長髮被這樣粗暴對待又多出好幾根焦躁的弧線。

「明明知道那傢伙沒那意思，但聽到他說的話就是忍不住⋯⋯我是不及格的大哥。」

「的確是，司政官跟燃燒者首領開會時司政廳被火龍攻擊摧毀，二哥之後不但要向議會提出報告，八成還要面對媒體追問，除此之外還必須撥神去平撫對燃燒者不滿的民怨，這場火災留下的爛攤子二哥大概要忙上好幾天去收拾，我的話隊長也會要我寫報告書，大哥這把火放下去讓我們在事後要做很多額外工作。」

「唔⋯⋯加洛你也在生我的氣嗎？」

「只是提醒大哥，二哥的身分讓他要負很多責任。」

知道啦⋯⋯

燃燒者回答的有些彆扭，似乎還很顧忌加洛是否在生氣，手想搭加洛肩膀又怕被拒絕而不知所措的懸在空中，最後用有些可憐的神情用手指試探性的捏了捏加洛戴在手上的黑色手套。

——他回來我會跟他道歉的，所以加洛也別生氣好嗎？

完全不見平時宛若黑豹般的慵懶與危險感，現在的燃燒者倒是跟在腳邊打轉示好的黑貓沒兩樣，還外加幾句不知所措的撒嬌，這種難以言喻的反差感把加洛心中些微的不滿全都一併揉碎成其他東西。

在多看幾眼這只有在燃燒者完全認錯時才會出現的珍貴畫面到滿足後，加洛才張開雙手抱上去磨蹭對方臉頰，原本惶惶不安的模樣立刻被安心的神情替代，還變本加厲在擁抱結束後直接往加洛腿上躺去。

如果加洛的另外一名兄長在現場，肯定會說出放火的太得寸進尺之類的話，然後繼續上演剛剛好不容易停歇的全武行，但現在只有他跟加洛兩人在，燃燒者會趁這沒人打擾的機會拼命賴著他最愛的弟弟倒也是人之常情。

——那傢伙最好到晚餐前都不要回來。

聽聞從桌上滾到地上抱著自己狂蹭猛親到終於滿足，正趴在自己身上休息的燃燒者這樣說，加洛挑起一邊眉毛，略帶慎重向自家大哥提問。

「你會討厭二哥嗎？」

「是覺得他挺礙事的，而且剛剛還當我面偷襲你，皮笑肉不笑的卑鄙小人一個。」

「那件事就別提了啦⋯⋯只是覺得你們每次都吵架，有些擔心大哥你是不是真心討厭他？」

燃燒者有些慵懶的抬起頭跟加洛對視，加洛從他眼中看到自己有些緊繃的表情。

哎呀呀～沒想到居然會讓你有這種疑問啊？表情彷彿這樣訴說的燃燒者嘆了口氣，終於從加洛身上離開，盤腿坐在地上，帶著像自曝童年糗事的羞恥回答。

「我怎麼可能討厭他？討厭他的話就不會跟他共事了，而是直接一把火⋯⋯剛才的火龍不算，你知道他有時真的很惹人厭。」

「那就好，不然二哥就太可憐了。他一直對使用連鎖冰結彈對抗燃燒者首領，結果差點殺死你的事感到很懊悔，所以才致力發展能讓燃燒者與普通人一同生活的城市⋯⋯二哥曾偷偷跟我說過，過去的事無法改變，希望至少能用未來補償你。」

「那個啊⋯⋯他這點莫名奇妙的小心思我還是知道的啦，別看你二哥平時很聰明的樣子，其實他在這方面一直是個死腦筋。」

那只是一段在達到幸福結局前的小小波瀾，燃燒者曾隱藏身分跟政府對抗，而現任的司政官當年還是眾多司政官後補的其中之一，為了能穩固地位，他親上現場追擊通緝中的燃燒者首領，用計將人與部下分離後使用開發出的連鎖冰結彈射擊。

他怎麼可能會知道在那碎裂開的黑色鎧甲底下出現的居然會是讓他想儘快立功到不惜犧牲人命的最大原因——他成功找到當年不告而別的大哥，卻是以完全想像不到的模式。

「那時我用假名又把臉藏起來，他不知道我是燃燒者首領也很正常嘛⋯⋯本大爺才不是那麼小氣的男人，反正現在我也活蹦亂跳的好得很，一直把這件事放在心上也太蠢。」

燃燒者還記得當年他在被冰凍警備隊的人帶離前，向快崩潰的弟弟說的兩句話。

『好久不見。』  
『別擔心，我沒事。』

他成了自己弟弟飛黃騰達的最主要因素，之後在對方隱性支援下逃出來又是另一個狼狽為奸的故事了。

燃燒者閉起眼回憶過往，在完全沈浸到任何人都無法觸及的懷念記憶前，背後傳來的熱度將他重新帶回現實。加洛手環在他的腰上，下巴靠著頸肩，燃燒者不明白為何他最喜歡的弟弟會突然抱住自己，但他絕對很歡迎這行為多來幾次。

「我跟那傢伙的關係沒這麼脆弱，就算王子殿下升級成國王陛下，有些事也不會輕易改變。」

「王子殿下？」

「喔，那是跟你二哥的玩笑話，當時從監獄逃出來離開前，他一臉嚴肅跟我保證說總有一天會拿到實權改變這城市，因為太像偶像劇的橋段了，我就這樣戲稱回應他，『我會滿心期待等你篡位成國王喔，王子殿下』這樣。」

至於在之後小他幾分鐘出生的弟弟呆楞一秒隨即嘴角失守大笑，誇張的向他鞠躬回以「謹尊命令，我親愛的公主殿下，時候到了會騎著白馬來迎接你的」這種讓人雞皮疙瘩掉滿地的回擊，燃燒者倒是完全沒打算告訴加洛。

環在腰上的手突然又收得更緊ㄧ些，大概是靠在人身上的關係，平時開朗的聲音聽起來有點悶悶的。

「這樣啊⋯⋯果然是我太過操心了嗎？大哥跟二哥感情真的很好呢，就算不說出口也能心靈相通彼此信任。」

「啊啊，畢竟跟那隻死狐狸相處很久了，也一起做過不少事，這點默契當然還是有的。」

「⋯⋯嗯，讓人很羨慕。」

「對吧，所以加洛不用太擔心，就算你不阻止，我們之間的關係也不會因為這種吵鬧就破裂，這樣說起來我跟他之間還有很多故事能跟你說呢⋯⋯那傢伙可真慢，真的打算晚餐時才回來？」

燃燒者感覺到自己背後的身體突然一陣僵硬，喉嚨發出的聲音又下降好幾階，在加洛說出下句話時，他終於意識到之前悶悶的聲音並不是因為靠在人身上擠壓到腹部導致。

「⋯⋯大哥你是故意的嗎？太過分的話我也是會生氣的。」

「嗯？啊⋯⋯果然有在生氣啊，抱歉要讓你寫報告書，今晚請你吃披薩，想吃什麼盡量點。」

「不是氣那個啦！啊啊——真是的⋯⋯」

原本在身體旁的腳焦躁的踩踏地板發出砰砰砰的規律聲響，那是加洛焦躁不耐煩時會出現的特殊動作。剛才那句話讓燃燒者可以知道加洛突然被低氣壓籠罩是因為自己，但若要細問他原因，那等同於把他扔進海裡尋找一根針，完全不知道該從哪裡下手。

故意的是什麼意思？他說了什麼讓加洛不開心的事嗎？但在燃燒者還沒釐清任何頭緒前，加洛就先摟緊自己，挫敗的將臉埋在他的頸肩低頭道歉了。

「不，抱歉，是我的錯，話題是我開的，我也知道你只是想讓我安心，但⋯⋯大哥除了是我的兄弟外，也是我的戀人不是嗎？」

加洛在之前同時向他的兩位哥哥表達愛意，這份本應是無望的情感卻出乎意料被輕易接受甚至還獲得同等的愛做回應，三人關係往新的方向邁進，宛如童話故事般奇妙又幸福到不真實。

而那個加洛如今在自己面前提到戀人的地位，那就代表他剛才說的話有危及到這層關係。燃燒者從這句話捕捉到些許蛛絲馬跡，幾番思索剛才的對話，總是氣焰高漲的他像突然被滅火凝膠潑了一身，氣焰全無。

瞭然一切有多不可原諒的燃燒者用手掌覆蓋臉部，僅能從拼命縮起身體的捲曲姿勢及未被長髮蓋住的耳廓豔紅的程度來判斷他的情緒。

對不起，真的不是故意的⋯⋯

在喉嚨滾動的聲音非常微弱，但還是被緊貼著他的加洛捕捉到了，這份老實讓加洛臉上的陰霾終於得以撥雲見日，重新露出陽光般的笑容，他拉開他大哥的手，不斷親吻底下通紅的臉頰安撫。

加洛總是有辦法將燃燒者外頭武裝的刺完全被拔除，讓他在自己面前暴露甜美的內在。就如同今天，各種不可一世的面貌都被拆卸掉，現在正乖乖待在他懷中紅著臉為自己剛剛行為懺悔，邊被他細細啃咬耳廓而顫抖不已的燃燒者正不斷顯露自己秀色可餐的一面。

如果說跟燃燒者同為雙胞胎的司政官是他的勁敵，那加洛就能算是他的天敵了。

「對吧，看來大哥明白了，是你的話被這樣對待也會生氣吧？」  
「嗯⋯⋯」

在跟戀人獨處時炫耀自己跟另一個人有不同於任何人的良好關係，還驕傲的向戀人炫耀自己跟那個人有許多他不知道的故事，簡直是⋯⋯燃燒者試著去想像自己跟加洛單獨相處時，加洛重心不在自己身上，反而不斷在面前說他跟他二哥關係有多好，彼此間有各種不同秘密可以說給他聽的畫面。

何止生氣，還會氣到爆炸，到時大概會又憤怒又傷心的放條火龍去燒那從頭到尾都不在場的對象。

剛才居然還沾沾自喜自以為聰明的說什麼王子殿下的梗來表示感情好到可以開玩笑，他真是個笨蛋，跳到冰湖裡都洗不清！燃燒者一想到他剛才居然無意識對加洛做出這種自己最討厭的事還沒察覺，甚至還讓加洛先道歉，整個人就羞愧到頭都抬不起來。

「大哥跟二哥經歷的那段過去我無法參與，這也是沒辦法的，明明很清楚，但我還是會嫉妒你們的關係。你們經歷過我不知道的戰鬥，一起打造這座城市，那些過程我都只能在事後聽你們訴說，雖然你們總是說我們會永遠在一起，但好幾次我都覺得如果不主動出擊，在未來某一天一定會被單獨留下。」

加洛主動把人轉過身將擋住臉的手拉開，強迫那張寫滿尷尬羞愧而通紅的臉面對自己，燃燒者面對加洛那雙被火焰寄宿的碧藍看到被自己引燃的名為嫉妒的光彩，加洛抓住他的手，親吻過額頭、鼻尖、臉頰，最後像是重新烙上印記那樣難得強勢的舔吻兩片唇瓣。

平時溫馴活潑的大型犬在遇到不可退讓的事情時也會恢復野性，會想起剛才對話讓加洛眉間打了個死結，親吻更加深了些，平常狀態下這種程度燃燒者能輕鬆應對，但那是指平常情況。

面對加洛總是主動出擊的他難得處在被索求的立場，這讓他一時間不知該如何應對，何況他還是沒從對加洛的愧疚中恢復過來，從兩人接觸的點傳來陣陣電流滑過的麻癢感，將理智逐漸侵吞，燃燒者稍微退開想抓回自己本該有的步調，才分開些微距離就重新被追上，舌頭探入口中彼此糾纏，牽出一絲曖昧銀線。

「等、加洛夠了，先停一下⋯⋯」

「不要，我現在已經很努力克制自己了，大哥倒是好好把注意力放我身上啊，剛剛一副自己跟二哥的關係誰都無法介入的樣子⋯⋯還有王子殿下是什麼鬼？明明對二哥的消毒這麼有意見，卻還說出這種話，三個人在一起時就算了，在我們獨處時大哥如果要用這麼溫柔的表情稱人王子殿下，那對象至少也該是我吧！」

說完又重新咬上被吻到有些紅腫的嘴唇。

「你說的沒錯，大哥百口莫辯⋯⋯我的王子殿下，我的小加洛，是我不好，寬宏大量原諒我好不好？」

「只有『小』加洛是王子殿下嗎？」

「⋯⋯這種黃腔你跟誰學的？是雷米·普古納還是里歐·弗提亞？是的話別再跟他們往來了。」

「大哥你講的其實也沒比他們少。」

「只有我可以說，你不行啦！」

他記憶裡青春可愛的小弟怎麼會變成這樣？

燃燒者不經在心中發出純潔之物被污染的感嘆，身體輕顫，兩人面對面緊貼的姿勢讓他從接吻後就一直被某個硬挺炙熱的東西頂住大腿內側，如果他的腿再開一點，那東西大概就會隔著褲子抵在臀瓣間的穴口。現在的姿勢對他太不利了，燃燒者不介意在下面位置，但他不喜歡主導權被抓在自己以外的人手裡。

偏偏加洛是他的天敵，目前開啟難得的主動模式，一直擁著他在他臉與脖子不斷烙下細碎的親吻，這模式還是被自己無意間的話激出來的。

不行，大哥還是該有大哥的威嚴！這樣想的燃燒者化被動為主動，捧住加洛的臉親吻，帶著黑色露指手套的玩弄壓力衣的綁帶，手指逐漸下移，不清不重按壓胸前深色的突起。

聽聞加洛呼吸驟然加重，燃燒者驕傲的勾起嘴角，終於從剛才的失態中站穩步伐，打算再次親上去時，後頸突然被人抓住甩到旁邊地板。

「在我因為剛才的事忙的死去活來還被記者連環追問時，大哥你倒是挺開心的嘛。」


End file.
